1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
The liquid crystal display device is mainly constituted by a liquid crystal display panel and an illumination device. The light emitted from the illumination device is transmitted through the liquid crystal display device to illuminate the liquid crystal display panel. The liquid crystal display panel has a structure in which liquid crystal is sandwiched by two substrates. A lower polarization film is provided on an outer surface of the liquid crystal display panel at the illumination device side, and an upper polarization film is provided on an outer surface of the liquid crystal display panel at an observer side. Gradation of the liquid crystal display panel is varied by inverting liquid crystal molecules to control the alignment.
A polarization film of an absorption type is generally used in the liquid crystal display device. Accordingly, there is a problem in that a point at which blackout (disappearance) occurs inevitably appears when the liquid crystal display device is rotated up and down and right and left when an observer wears polarization sunglasses or the like. The blackout occurs when the transmission axis of the polarization sunglasses and the axis of the light transmitted through a retardation film and the polarization films of the liquid crystal panel to be emitted are not coincident. In order to eliminate the occurrence of the blackout, there is a liquid crystal display device by which the light emitted to the observer side is converted into circular polarized light (elliptically polarized light) from straight line polarized light by regulating the angle made by the absorption axis of the front side polarization film and the slow axis of the retardation film disposed thereon (for example, see JP-A-59-(hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) or JP-A-2004-170875 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 2).
However, in the case of Patent Document 1 or 2, since light is passed through the retardation film having a large retardation value, there is a problem in that rainbow color appears due to interference of light. Further, when a panel having slits in an electrode (comb like electrode) is employed as in the case where the liquid crystal display mode is an IPS (In Plane Switching) or an FFS (Fringe Field Switching) system, there is a problem in that the arrangement of the polarization film is influenced by the angle of the slits of the electrode.